Put it on
by Koma-Night
Summary: Tony and Steve don't seem to be on the best terms, but as they go along through the passing events things start to change, but to what degree? Eventual but definite TonyXSteve Slash, ratings will change as the chapters continue but it will be M rated in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Put it on**

Chapter 1

"Put on the suit.." Steve said for the 4th time as if it was going to make me want to, but in truth hearing him say it so many times was starting to seriously piss me off even if I kept a calm front. I opened his mouth as to lay out a reply when my words were interrupted, cut off, by a crash and a rumbling that shook the whole ship causing me and Steve to stumble, we would have fallen to our knees if we were not forced to hold on to each other. Captain America and I looked at each other, not even for a second before he repeated, "Put on the suit." with more urgency this time that it left me no room for argument.

We both rushed down the hall and when I felt myself stumble he made a point a point to catch me. I noticed that sometimes his hold lasted slightly longer then necessary, but I found no reason, nor time, to think odd of it, though I may come to question those lingering touches later

ooo0ooo

This man.. what is it about him? Maybe it's just his self-centeredness and arrogance, but if that's so , shouldn't those traits be pushing me away, not pulling me forward? Why do I feel as if there's something else there? Even now as we run down these trembling halls in an effort to retrieve his suit, his mouth will not close, words of intelligence seem to drift out of it, some I don't understand, but still, I listen. When we get to our destination, Tony, or well, Iron man, quickly suits up and we both make our way out to the engine.

"Are you ready at the lever?" Tony asked basically telling me that whether I was ready or not he was going to do as he pleased. "Just a minute." I said firing off another round at the enemy all while trying to get make to my place at the red lever, "Kind of busy!". I feel the ship move but think nothing of it, other than that it must be an attack somewhere else. Why the hell they thought it was a good idea to give a ship wing's I will never know. When I finally unarm my opponent I can hear Tony say, "Ok now!" My heart sinks a bit, I'm not far from the lever but I'm not there. I do my best to get there quickly and pull it, it didn't help that the damn thing was stuck at first, but I managed to get it to work. I waited a moment or so to hear Tony say something and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in when he did. For now, everything was ok.

ooo0ooo

When everything had started to settle and there was no more use for me I made sure to put up my suit but still something wasn't right, I could feel it. The ship was flying and we were safe for the moment, Hulk and Thor were gone, and Natasha was being occupied with Clint. Of all this I was informed, but still.. When I sat down at the conference table I wasn't surprised that it was only Steve who joined me, I didn't mind the fact that we exchanged no words. In truth I was in no mood to talk to him, I would have to redo the paint job on my suit and other repair on it because of him.

Soon Furry walked in with something in his hand that caught my attention. When he started to talk it was slow and calm but I could hear the bitterness in his voice we he told us that Coulson was dead. I paled slightly but I could feel Steve stiffen as Furry showed us what was in his hands, "These were in his pockets when he died.." he threw the blood stained Captain American trading cards on the table, "I guess he didn't get you to sign them…" After that I phased out, staring down at the cards intensely, I bit my bottom lip and stood up before walking away from them without a word. I couldn't stand being in that room any more, the air was so thick it became hard to breath, but even though I continued to walk out of the room and down the hall, I could still smell the blood.

ooo0ooo

I watched Tony stand out of his chair, I noticed the sobered expression on his face and I noticed the well-guarded sadness in his eyes. He avoided eye contact as he left the room and I watched him all the while. When he was gone I looked back at the cards on the table and picked one up. Was he really dead? I didn't know him well, and not for long but still….still that man was kind, and he didn't deserve to die. Not like that, even if it was on duty. I soon stood up, putting the cards back on the table as I finally left as well, though not to clear my head, but to find Tony.

It didn't take much looking when I finally found him, he was leaning no a railing looking out to the endless sky out one of the many large windows this ship had, "Tony.." "He was an idiot you know? That wasn't his job, he shouldn't have been playing hero. It wasn't his place…" though he wasn't looking at me I could hear the venom in his voice, I wasn't sure whether he was angry at Coulson or this was just misplaced angry meant for Loki. "You don't mean that.." I saw him flinch, "Oh? I don't?" "No, you don't. You know he was only trying to do his job….You can't save everyone Tony…" He glared back at me, "And even if you could…you can't do it on your own." "What do you want me to do?..." "What?" He started to walk over to me, I noticed that even in this damaged state, his strides were still confident, and proud, with that thought he was already in front of me. "I said what do you want me to do? I know you're not just giving me this speech as a friendly gesture, so what. Do you. Want. From. Me?" , he hissed the words and he must have stopped caring because I could see the anger in his eyes as plain as day. I didn't want to see it, I wanted to look away when I did but I stood my ground and stared in to those sad, angry brown eyes as the next words just slipped from my lips, "I want you to work with me…"


	2. The fight begins

Paste you"Excuse me?" I looked at this blond hair man in complete disbelief, it had been not even 3 hours when we were bickering like children at each other and now…now he was asking to work together? "Ok I'm sorry maybe being in the ice so long affected your brain but I know you still remember what happened earlier." "No I haven't forgotten but this is different, we have something to fight for." I opened my mouth to argue, just a bit more but I couldn't, he was right. I sighed and scratched the back of my head trying to think though my brain was already in motion, "Fine."

We started talking now, actually talking, bouncing ideas off each other about Loki's next move, it didn't take long for it all to click, "He wants a parade, a building with his name plastered on i-…. Son of a bitch." I hissed knowing where he was going.

As I walked down the hallway on my way to get Natasha from Clint I can't believe it had been that simple. Tony had easily found out what Loki's next move as if it was nothing, now he was fixing his suit as well as he could. He said he'd be done with it sooner then we'd be ready so he would set off earlier but from what I saw his suit was fairly tattered. He told me not to worry about it and damn it I believe him, I just hope he knows what he's doing. With that thought I walked in to the room with Natasha to find her sitting alone until Clint walked out of the bathroom, he seemed to have come to his senses but then again he looked so tired. "Do you have a suit? Then suit up, we're heading out."

When I landed on the plat form my suit automatically started to get peeled off me as I walked further inside the tower my tower at that. "Please tell me you're not going to appeal to my humanity." Loki all but purred as I walked in. He was exactly who I was looking for but I wanted nothing more at the moment the to knock that smirk right off his face but after years of practice I've perfected the art of not showing my emotions on my face, thank you tabloids. " No, threaten." I hummed in reply as I walked over to the bar, I really need a drink, in fact I think I deserve it. "Oh you should have kept the suit on for that." He shrugged and looked at him, "Want a drink?" "What is this flattery?" he said with a small chuckle, "No threatening, remember? You sure you don't want that drink, you'll be needing it." I pulled the bottles off the shelves and placed the on the counter next to my glass with two large cubes of ice in them. My hands were where Loki couldn't see them I know because he didn't react when I reached for my bracelets. "Oh? And why would that be?" "Oh haven't you noticed? You've bought down a storm? You see there are these people call the Avengers, that's what we call ourselves, sort of a team and they're coming, here, to stop you." I picked up my drink and moved from behind the bar, and a bit closer to him. "Oh yes I've meet them, but you still think you can win against me with bunch of misfits?" he said with a chuckle. "Oh well let's do a head count here, there's me, your brother, the demi god. The legend that sort of lives up to the legend, two of the most deadliest assassins and a man with breath taking anger issues, and you have managed to piss off all of them." "I have an army." He retorted and without missing a beat I relied, "We have the hulk.". After that there was a tense moment of silence, we were staring right at each other and neither of us were backing down, "How are they going to worry about me," he started lifting his scepter up to my chest, "When they're too busy fighting you." I tensed as it tapped against my chest clicking against my arch reactor. We both waited for something to happen but to my relief, nothing did, "This usually works." He said pulling it away before trying again only to get the same result, "Oh well you know, performance issues, you know one in five-" I was cut off as he grabbed me by my neck, he said something as we took a step closer to the window but I didn't catch it, to busy trying to catch my breath that just wasn't making to my lungs but I'm sure it was something about kneeling or some crap like that.

Though I now found myself falling out of a window I was thrown out of from the top floor my own tower waiting for my suit to connect with my I realize something and it irritates me just a bit more then I already was. My suit was finally connected to me and after I successfully avoided the ground and the citizens that occupied is I flew right back up to the top floor where Loki was, "and there's one more person you pissed off." I announced as Loki stood, he most likely got hit by the suit as it came out, I can only hope that Jarvis recorded it so that I can see it for myself later, "And his name was Phil." Loki started to bring his scepter up but before he could summon up any power I shot him with one of my repulses sending him flying. I smiled a bit to myself, feeling a slight bit of satisfaction that was, of course before I heard something and felt my ears pop. I turned to see what it was only to notice the beam of blue light going up into the sky opening a large worm hole allowing aliens to flow out. "Oh right, the army.." He knew after this, he'd defiantly need a drink.r document here...


End file.
